Invader Zim FanFic :PREVIEW:
by TrickytheMonsterFox
Summary: Kyt is a cold human, yet she shows kindness once running into the lives of Dib and Zim. Both boys have fallen head over heels. But as they stumble in love with her, they also stumble into some strange secrets that Kyt herself wasn't even aware of. Who the hell is this girl?


Well, my first story, EVER. Sorry if it is horrible, I'm not the best writer! XnX

-THIS HAS BEEN EDITEDED!-

Kyt looked around the barren halls of the Hi Skool, her green eyes glowing in the flourescent lighting although it was rather dim and eerie. This was her first day here and she was already lost AND late. She sighed in frustration, stomping down into a different hall. Was the school that poor as to not label their classrooms?The girl lifted up her head from her schedule, suddenly hearing two voices- two boys' voices- arguing from a nearby classroom. She moved toward the sound.

Kyt peeked in through the glass window of the door to see a boy with black hair and maroon clothes with a strange, metallic backpack on his back blocking the view of the rest of the class. She blinked rapidly when she noticed his skin. It was a somewhat sickly. -Curiouser and curiouser-, She thought, intrigued. It struck her, that it could be a trick of the light. She decided that she was going to enter; tell them she was lost, which was completely true. Plus, the class was already distracted. What trouble could she get in?

"Zim! Seriously!" A boys voice said loudly, which covered the sound of Kyt entering. "You've been doing this since grade school! Someone does not go to the bathroom for three freaking hours BEFORE LUNCH."

The green skinned boy- Zim- went to his seat and gingerly said, "I have bladder issues, Dib-worm. Remember?"

He had to turn to get to his seat, allowing Kyt a view of his profile. She managed to see his skin color was no light trick.

"Bladder issues?!" A boy with dark scythe-shaped hair sputtered angerily. Fire seemed to rise behind his glasses. "You've been doing this for years! And NOW you have an excuse?"

"I just got checked, "Zim shrugged, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms across his chest. His long legs came out from under his desk, crossed at the ankles. Before the other boy could yell again, Kyt made a soft noise that immediately got everyones attention. Including the two boys that had been arguing. Everyone, boy and girl alike, stared in wonder at her. The teacher, whom was a tall willowy thing with a bent back glared at her from behind her glasses.

She spoke in a cackly voice, like she had a few rocks lodged in her voice box, "Yes, wayward child?"

"I'm new here..." Kyt began, feeling uncomfortable under everyones strange gaze. "And I'm... kinda lost so I was going to ask if you knew where the heck I belong?"

The teacher- Ms. Bitters according to her desk plate- squinted her ancient eyes to see through her antique glasses. "Name and grade?"

"Kyt DeSonne. Tenth grade."

Ms. Bitters shuffled through papers on her desk then said, "Hmm. Seems like you're in here. You're LATE. Sit down before I call your parents and make you less loved."

Kyt's brows raised at the threat but seeing the elderly woman's sour expression she bolted for the first empty desk she saw; the desk in the second row and diagonal to the scythe-haired boy donning a black cloak-like coat and Zim. The desk directly in front of her was empty. She studied the two boys who sat nearly side by side. They seemed to be some kind of rivals, with the way they had been arguing.

This was entirely too true. Zim, who fit in with the humans even with his green skin and superior attitude(which everyone just considered him a narcissist for it), was actually not from Earth. And Dib was the only one who knew. It puzzled him how no one else noticed. After all these years he hadn't quit trying to reveal Zim's identity, but failed miserably. People began to just write him off as a looney and ignored him. Even his own father had took to ignoring his dramatic rants.

After what seemed an eternity of listening to Ms. Bitters moan about how horrible life was, the bell rang for second period. Before she could be left alone and get lost again, Kyt reached up in front of her, grabbing Dib's shoulder. He jumped, tensing. He stood and whirled around, "Hey! What gives..."

He trailed off as he saw that it had only been the new girl. He suddenly felt shy, no one ever approached him unless it was by accident, let alone a girl that wasn't his sister. He swallowed nervously, instantly apologizing, "Oh, crap! I'm sorry! I just thought... I didn't know-."

Kyt cut him off before he could say anything to embarass himself, yet she found how he was acting, all flustered, adorable, "Do you know where this class is?"

She thrust her schedule out to him and he adjusted his glasses, taking it. He nodded, handing back her schedule. He gave her directions and watched as she gathered her things from the floor, "What was your name again?"

"Kyt." She said, looking up at him through a veil of her pale white-blond hair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm,, uhh, Dib." He flinched at how his name sounded. Completely stupid. Kyt didn't seem to care though, she just smiled ever-so-slightly. Dumbly, he went on, "Would you like to sit with me and my sister, Gaz, at lunch? We aren't the coolest people ever but you're.. you know, welcomed by us."

Kyt's smile grew a bit wider. Someone was actually trying to befriend her. Back at her old school she had been very well ignored. "Well, thanks! I'm sure to take you up on your offer, Dib. See you later."

She waved, bounding out of the room so she wouldn't be late to Gym. Dib watched her go then stood there for a while as if he were mentally deranged before realizing he, too, had class.

The girl made it to gym class with seconds to spare; she went about quickly getting into her Phys Ed attire (shorts, a t-shirt, and sneakers). As she came out of the girls locker room she heard the teacher announce their activity: Dodgeball. Most kids groaned, the ones who were at the bottom of the social chain and/or had no athletic ability. When it came time to choose who would be team captains, a voice followed by a green hand fluttering in the air.

"Oh! Oh! Choose me, Zim! Choose Zim to lead the 'Dodge-Bawl' Armada!" He called out, "PICK ZIIIIM!"

The coach let out an exasperated sigh and waved a hand as if to say fine. He bowed his head, rubbing his temples.

"YESSS! I, Zim, will lead us to GLORY!" More groans from the students at this remark. The coach jabbed his finger in Kyt's direction, barking out, "You! You're the opposing team's captain."

Kyt nodded, stepping up beside Zim in front the throng of students. They chose teams, Zim taking more time than necessary to pick his, and lined up on either side of the gymnasium. Zim stared at Kyt with narrowed, hazel-ish eyes. "Prepare to meet your DOOOOM, filthy earth child!"

The whistle blew and the game began.(Zim shouting, "CHAAAAARGE!") The winner would be based off of two out of three games. Two games passed and the last game was the two teams' tie breaker. Most people were out within the first five minutes since many of then were sweaty and tired. The rest of the game dragged by. Finally, it was down to Kyt and one other versus Zim and two. Kyt got one out while her partner got the other before getting out. It was down to Kyt and Zim, who were watching eachother like cautious animals.

"Mortal fool, do you believe you can defeat MEEE?!" Zim suddenly threw a ball at her with a good amount of force. Kyt smiled, watching it fly at her. She suddenly thrust her hands out, getting a grip on the ball. The green-skinned boy blinked in surprise as he suddenly felt a force hit his chest. The ball. It sent Zim sprawling onto his back, out of breath. Her team erupted into cheers. She went over to him, holding a hand out to him to help him up, "I believe I can."

Zim smacked her hand away and stood, marching to the boys' locker room. At Its entrance he stopped and called back to her while she made her way to the girls' locker rooms. "No one can get away with defeating the mighty Zim! You. Will. Pay.!"

For the rest of the story please visit and search Invasion of the Heart or TrickytheMonsterFox. Thank you for your support! :3


End file.
